Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) is a group of lung diseases that afflict over 10 million Americans. These patients have been diagnosed with emphysema, chronic bronchitis, and/or asthma. Emphysema is characterized by the gradual, irreversible breakdown of lung tissue (i.e., destruction of structures supporting the alveoli and destruction of capillaries feeding the alveoli) and the subsequent loss of elasticity within the lungs. The breakdown of lung tissue dramatically reduces the ability of the lung to expel air, leading to an obstructive form of lung disease where airflow is impeded and air is generally “trapped” in the lungs.
Symptoms of emphysema include shortness of breath on exertion, typically when climbing stairs or inclines (and later at rest), hyperventilation and an expanded chest. As the disease advances, the damaged, inelastic areas of the lung progressively expand within the chest cavity, leaving the patient constantly feeling out of breath since there is insufficient room available for the lungs to function normally.
Traditionally, ameliorations for emphysema had included (i) medications, and (ii) highly-invasive Lung Volume Reduction (LVR) surgery where emphysematous regions are removed.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0103340 to Wondka, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods, systems and devices for endobronchial ventilation using an endobronchially implanted ventilator for the purpose of treating COPD, emphysema and other lung diseases. Endobronchial drug delivery is also described using an endobronchially implanted drug pump, for therapeutic treatment of the lung or of other organs and tissues.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0127090 to Gifford et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a pump device that can be implanted into a body passageway, such as into a bronchial passageway. The pump device is described as being used to pump fluid through the body passageway, such as in order to assist the expiration of fluid from a region of the lung that fluidly communicates with the body passageway. The pump device includes a housing that defines an internal chamber, wherein fluid can flow through the chamber. The housing is dimensioned for insertion into a bronchial passageway. The pump device also includes a fluid propulsion mechanism in fluid communication with the chamber. The fluid propulsion mechanism is described as being positioned to propel fluid through the chamber so as to pump fluid through the bronchial passageway in a desired direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,264 to Deem et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes systems, methods and devices for performing pulmonary procedures, and in particular treating lung disease. A flow control element includes a valve that prevents airflow in the inhalation direction but permits airflow in the exhalation direction. The flow control element is guided to and positioned at the site by a bronchoscope that is introduced into the patient's trachea and used to view the lungs during delivery of the flow control element. The valve may include one, two or more valve elements, and it may be collapsible for easier delivery. A source of vacuum or suction may be used to increase the amount of fluid withdrawn from the lung tissue. A device for measuring hollow structures, such as bronchioles, and a device for removing a previously-placed flow control element are disclosed as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,100 to Alferness et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device, system, and method for lung size reduction by permanently collapsing at least a portion of a lung. The lung portion may be collapsed by obstructing the air passageway which communicates the lung portion to be collapsed. The air passageway may be obstructed by an obstructing member which precludes airflow in either direction or with a one-way valve which permits air to be exhaled from the lung portion while precluding air from being inhaled into the lung portion. In addition, a vacuum may be pulled within the lung portion to be collapsed for collapsing the lung portion and while the lung portion is collapsed the obstructing member may be placed in the air passageway to maintain the lung portion in a permanently collapsed state.
Boston Medical Products (MA), and Alveolus (NC) manufacture endobronchial stents for keeping obstructed airways open.
Broncus Technologies, Inc (CA) is investigating using the Exhale® Drug-Eluting Stent for an airway bypass procedure, described as a minimally-invasive treatment being studied to relieve emphysema symptoms. Airway bypass is described as creating new pathways in the lung for trapped air to escape and improving breathing mechanics, pulmonary function, and quality of life of people with emphysema.
The following patents and patent applications, which may be of interest, are incorporated herein by reference:    US Patent Application Publication 2004/0158294 to Thompson    U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,265 to Giori et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,335 to Makhoul et al.    US Patent Application Publication 2005/0025816 to Tanaka    US Patent Application Publication 2004/0237966 to Tanaka    US Patent Application Publication 2005/0015866 to Steinert    US Patent Application Publication 2006/0161233 to Barry et. al.    US Patent Application Publication 2006/0178552 to Gross    U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,026 to Laufer et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,988 to Laufer et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,979 to Deem et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,951 to Alferness et al.